User blog:RemosPendragon/Canon policy (part 2)
I'm not saying this particular page is not good. It just has way too much useless rambling around instead of just saying: this is no good. Because you can say it, we do not tolerate this-and-this, and it is a rule. So, I took some time and summarized the page. I don't really care how you like it but in my oppinion, it is much easier to find anything considering the rules when they are simply stated. I think that the point of further info falls for the "How to" -articles. Rules just state what is right and what is wrong and How to articles can ponder how much they feel like with some specific thing. Also, what is "current" or "now". Does this site think that year 40999 is last canon-friendly year and all after that are considered non-canon before GW steps over that magical line of three-nines? Space Marines Below are outlined a number of regulations regarding Space Marines that must be followed for your article to remain on the site. Foundings Allowed foundings: #from 3rd to 26th. (1st and 2nd foundings are banned and 26th is last) #there is no canon or fanon 3rd founding chapters of Dark Angel gene-seed Chapter Size Limit #No Space Marine Chapter may have a stated combat strength of over 1000 Marines... #...with explicit permission from admin, chapter may have up to 2500 marines Canon-chapter successors #There is no fan-made Space Wolves successors #There is no fan-made Salamanders successors (without explicit permission from admin) #There is no "lost-legions's" successors #There is no loyalist successors of traitor legions #There is no Grey Knight or Exorcists successors Loyalist Traitors #There is no "loyalist traitors" (characters/chapters that were part of the traitor legions) Fanon-chapter successors #Fanon chapter may have only one successor chapter (without explicit permission from admin) Genetic mutations #Black Rage or Red Thirst cannot be cured in any way Gue'vesa #There is no chapters that swear allegiance to Tau Empire Chaos In this section are the rules relating to the forces of Chaos and associated themes. Redeemed Chaos Followers #There is no redeemed chaos followers Chaos Gods #There is no permanent or long-lasting chaos gods beside the "Great Four" #All chaos gods are born from emotion and therefore resemble that particular emotion #No fan-made chaos god may rival any of the "Great Four" in any way Gue'vesa #There is no GUE'VESA OBLITERATORS Eldar Sub-races No Eldar Subraces are allowed besides: #Craftworld Eldar #Dark Eldar #Exodite Eldar #Corsairs (that are most likely part of some of the previous factions) Empires This section covers fanmade, interstellar empires created on this site. This section applies to both Human and Xenos Empires Size #No Empire may exceed a territorial size of over 100 star systems Technology #Technology of human Empires may not match or exceed that of the Dark Age of Technology ##It is also highly recommened that any human Empires should not exceed the technology of the Great Crusade (When the Imperium was at it's most advanced) #Xenos Empires may not match or exceed the technological level of the Craftworld Eldar Extra-Galactic #There is no extra-galactic xenos or empires beside Tyranids Xenos This section regards fanamde Xenos Species hosted on the site. Technology #Level of scientific progress around the level of the Tau is acceptable #Level of bio-engineering below the level of Tyranids is acceptable Psychic Apptitude #Level of psychic progress around the level of Eldar is acceptable, though... #...there can be no inviduals that exceed the Assignment level Alpha (Alpha-plus being God-like) #There can be no race which average Assignment level is under Phi (there can be no race of blanks) Relationship with Chaos #There is no fan-made races fully immune to chaos War in Heaven #There is no fan-made races that were greated during War in Heaven by the Old Ones So, cheers again! Category:Blog posts